


hey I should move this plotless drabble to my orochimaru shinden work

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Just Orochimaru suffering and pining, M/M, No Smut, no chemistry, no tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: placeholder, I should post this in Orochimaru Shinden.meh. don't read... it's good, but without plot.Everyone else check out "the real war" I like that one.





	hey I should move this plotless drabble to my orochimaru shinden work

Orochimaru hungered. He hungered so much that he often thought himself to be a vampire. The yearning made his throat dry. It made his voice raspy. It made him lose focus in the middle of activities that had nothing to do with- 

_Sasuke…_

Upon the boy’s arrival at the Village of the Sound, Orochimaru had put him in the regular intake programme, with the regular tests, which he -of course- scored moderately on. Orochimaru had the his best train him, while he spent time on other tasks, but found either himself or his thoughts be pulled to the young Uchiha. 

“I didn’t come here to be trained by these imbeciles. I came here for you.”

“The basics are the basics. They will tell you the same thing I will.”

“Then you tell me, or I’ll leave.”

Orochimaru had laughed, and pushed his knuckle against Sasuke’s chin. “You-”

Sasuke had snatched his hand, the same hand Itachi had cut off. “You.” 

A tingle went through Orochimaru’s arm, and up to his shoulder. It travelled through his neck, to his heart - where it tickled or pained. He couldn’t quite decide. 

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. 

Orochimaru stared into the blood red eyes, and they stood still. Orochimaru saw Sasuke’s angry expression, and then saw himself reflected in the eyes. They stared at each other. Sasuke’s gesture was nothing short of a threat, and Lord Orochimaru thought it thoroughly thrilling. By lack of a better word, he fancied himself in love. 

He opened his mouth and licked his own lips. “Very well.”

Sasuke let go. 

From that afternoon onwards,  Orochimaru strengthened his hold. He started to train Sasuke, personally. The boy just kept growing. And growing. And  _growing_. It was as if he had no limit at all.  

Some days were bearable, others weren’t. On the days outside the lair, he found himself collecting scrolls or buying opponents that would thrill his litttle genius that reminded him of himself. They changed location bi-weekly, and his little Sasuke-kun would always travel near Orochimaru. 

Orochimaru often shook awake. He would gasp loudly enough to rouse Kabuto. Orochimaru would jolt, eyes wide open, and not know where he was. He then clawed the sheets, and his fingernails made sounds over the linnen. The pain in his arms would only intensify on the places where his soul was missing. He would curse the world in every language he knew. His arms were getting worse, he knew that. His hands were slow, and always cold. His chakra points were often blocked. Kabuto had to heal them monthly, then weekly, then every few hours, making Orochimaru frustratingly dependant on him but he didn’t want to let anyone in on the secret. 

“Shhh…” Kabuto would mutter sleepily. He would sit up, and without his glasses, he would find Orochimaru’s arm by touch alone. The green glow of his servant’s hand in the dark was enough to illuminate their faces. It was enough silence the pain, but never enough to quieten his mind. 

_I need that body._

More than once he would slip out and go to Sasuke’s room. At first he stood by the door, painful arms folded. Later, he let himself in. Again later, he would run his hand softly over the black spikes. Sasuke-kun looked so serene when he slept. It was infuriating. 

He often wanted to crawl into Sasuke’s bed, hug the boy - not for any sexual reasons, but because watchingtoughingholding him was the only way to quell his thirst. 

If Sasuke woke up, if he threw a hissy fit, Orochimaru would tell him to go back to sleep, and the next day he would teach Sasuke new jutsus. It was an unspoken agreement that after a while, his darling-dear would simply pretend to be asleep. It was easier that way.

His attraction to Sasuke ran deeper than love, it strangled him further than lust, it was infinitely more complex than carnal desire. The root of it could be found in his sin: greed for more life, more jutsus, more power. 

He wanted those eyes: they absorbed any jutsu Orochimaru showed him. Thus, training his student was no more than Orochimaru performing a long list of examples, then Sasuke showing them one by one while Orochimaru rested. The Lord of the Sound demanded perfect replicas, and Sasuke delivered. To punish him for his demands for more. (Always “more. Give me another jutsu.”) Orochimaru would put Sasuke through torturous hours of training to perfect his physique, his swordfighting, his information-processing abilities until there was nothing Sasuke couldn’t do. 

The only area he didn’t train Sasuke in, was mental warfare. Orochimaru needed the boy to remain a wreck. He wouldn’t undo the wasteland damage Itachi had inflicted almost  _too_ perfectly on Sasuke’s mind.

On days where he indulged himself, he let his future vessel train, and watched the sweat drip off the boy’s growing body as Orochimaru imagined it was him doing the physical routine with the weights around the ankles and arms. Sweat made his body gleam. The curse-mark stood out against his skin. Sasuke became fast. Sasuke became muscled. Sasuke became perfect. 

 _Not much longer now,_ he thought.He grazed his lips over the vessel’s temple, he touched his spiky hair. “Well done,” he whispered. “Well done.”

Sasuke-kun pushed him off, as always during the day. 

_You are mine._


End file.
